alice's journey
by ariazabelle
Summary: Alice's life when she first became a vampire and how she found jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the twilight characters Stephenie meyer does however there are a few characters of my own that i have added.**

**chapter 1:the beggining alice pov**_

i've always been alone in this world searching for something that might never come. I see him in my mind I can even feel him feel his presensce thats not quit here yet.  
The only thing from my life I remember is the pain I had to endure on my very last day as a human.  
I dont know why i was in pain but ever since that day i've had a thirst for blood.

Ive had flash backs of what i used to be so beautiful and child like even as a human i was graceful.  
I know now what I am is not human I can feel it I can see it its not who i used to be.  
i remember bits and pieces of my human life my family my friends. They all must be dead by now.  
I remember my last day as a human so very clearly.

I was playin in the yard with my little brother alexander when a beautiful pale woman appeared.  
her presence mad me freeze looking at this beautiful red haired women just stairing at me and my brother.  
My mother came out frome the cottage with my father i blinked and they were both gone so was the women.  
I was in shock i grabbed my brother and ran inside.I pulled the carpet of the entrance to are storage which was under the house. As we went down the storage steps i pulled the carpet back over. Soon i heard a hiss come from above us i was so frightened. I held on tight to my little brother who i loved so much.  
All of a sudden the door to the storage opened she tried takin my little brother i tried pulling him back but she bit my hand and took him.

I layed there in agonizing pain screaming for what felt like days until i fell unconcious. When i woke up i was as pale as that women and i was thirsty, thirsty for blood. As i walked into my house i had what i know now is a vison i seen my self hunting animals drinking them dry of there blood. My first instinct was to hunt for animals. I knew what i was and i knew what i was thirsty for it wasnt animal blood that i wanted it was human blood. I tried so hard to resist the thirst. I did kill 12 people in my 1st 6 days as a vampire. I almost killed someone i knew it was my charming grandma. After that day i vowed to never drink human blood. It was hard resisting the thirst but i found the more i fulled myself with animal blood the easier it became to control my thirst.

One day as i sat in a tall tree looking at the sky i had a vision. In my vision the most enchanting man i have ever seen was sitting in a tree looking at the sky. This beautiful, stunning man with beautiful honey blonde almost golden hair with eyes as red as blood. Who was this man i wondered and why was i linked to him why was he starring at the sky as i was. From that day on i continued to have visions of this man that i so yearned to meet.  
I fell in love with a man that was mearly a vision and it killed me that i didnt know were he was. I vowed to find him so he could fill that void i for so long felt.

I had to learn how to use my visions to my advantage how to control them how to become what i was seeing.  
i learned that i still had my talent of art that i had as a human. I started to draw my vision so i could explore every point of it. Most of my drawing were filled wit jaspers face full of pain but o so gorgeous. with this i learned how to control my visions how to manuever them to show me what i wanted.

On my spare time when i wasnt hunting or caught up in a vision i would train my self. I would use everything being a vampire offered me and make those aspects stronger. I worked on my super human strength knocking down tree's. I also worked on my acrobatics which were beyond this world i could jump higher then any animal you've ever seen. I practiced flips and splits i walked on my hands, even learned how to fight with my feet which is actually very ammusing. I worked on my amazing speed as fast as lightning running for miles and jumping trees.

I did this daily until i had the vision i was longing for. There he was the man standing as beautiful as he is at a bar somewere in the south not far from were i was now. Hold on i kno that bar it was the gentlemens tavern next to the village were i was born. I had to be there i know he would be there in 2 days exactly 10 min after the sun sets. So i ran and waited in the trees till that day would come.

**_hi every 1 this is my first fan fiction story give me some time to write the second chapter. please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read this**


	2. meeting of love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

**chapter meeting of lust alice pov_**

At this moment there were so many things going threw my mind i thought to myself:  
Oh god im so excited finally im going to meet this beautiful creature all i have to do is wait for this stupid sun to go down. I really dont know what to say how to react when i see him. I wonder what he'll think of me i wonder if he'll love me as soon as he meets me.  
Yes its finally time to meet him, I thought in my head as i seen the sun go down i decided i would be there before he got there. I skipped threw the forest happy as ever singing to myself. I got to the bar knowing he would be there in this old abanded bar. It must of shut down after i was turned because of the rampage of vamps that were invading the village.

I heard a noise and turned to see this man, my man, the man ive been yearning for standing with surprised eyes.  
Before he could say anything i said " hello handsome the names alice and ive been waiting for you for so long." I tried so hard to sound seductive and hoped to god i had succeded. "well my apologizes mam."he replied.  
Ohh that southern accent sent chills down my back which is weird because i didnt think vampires got chills. I was breathless in his presence i didnt know what to say. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me.  
"why sir I think im in love."i said as i ran my hands threw his hair while planting a soft sweet kiss on his luscious lips. He then pulled my legs around his waste pulled my neck to his lips then his lips to my ears and said "i think i love you to alice, the names jasper."

Oh i was so excited i finally found my mate the man that would be mine for eternity. I threw him behind the bar i had to make this moment last forever. i jumped the bar counter landing right between his legs. he then pulled my arms up around his neck and began to kiss me passionatly. Oh god my mind was going crazy as i began to unbotton his shirt kissing his chest till I reached his belt buckle. I unbuckled his belt in a matter of second using my teeth. All of a sudden he pulled my shirt up over my neck and began to caress my breast licking and sucking them making me want to explode. he put me on the bar and began spreading my legs i could feel his lips on my clit through my panties. He licked and kissed my thighs then he ripped my panties right off with his teeth.  
He began to move his tongue all over my lips and im not talking about the ones on my face. "ohhh god baby fuck."  
i screamed so loud knowing no one would here me in this abandoned village. "you taste so good" he replied.  
Thats it i couldnt take it no more i knew where i wanted him and that was inside me. I lifted his head up then pushed him down to the floor. I go on top of him and began to ride him..ughh i could feel him going in and out him with his nice juicy thick long dick. "Oh god baby im gonna cum." i moaned as i reached my climax. He began to thrust harder and faster until he pushed in one last time with a load moan.."Ohhh alice."

"I think i did pretty good for my first time."Jasper replied. Was i really his first? That made me love him even more. We had lost our virtues to each other. " You did better then good baby" i replied as i pulled him close to me.  
I then whispered in his ear "Our virtues will forever belong to eachother." "if one knew true love was so sweet." he replied. Thats it i knew from that day on i would never love another besides jasper. He would be my destiny my companion my lover and my husband.

**_hoped you's enjoyed my second chapter sorry if your expecting longer chapters i just think you could read it faster and enjoy it more if the chapters are not too big. Once again thanks for reading my story**


	3. chpt3 immortal love

** Disclaimer:i do not own any of the twilight characters Stephenie Meyers does.**  
**CHpt 3 immortal love**

** Jasper pov**

wow that was amazing i had just taking the virginity of a beautiful mystical goddess!... i had just lost my virginity to my 1 true love, my mate, my alice. Isn't that beautiful it sounds like something from a fairytale.  
I'm a man i shouldn't be thinking about fairytale love stories. But this women just blew my mind and to think i am going to spend the rest of my immortal life with Alice. Oh the way her name makes my long dead heart beat again. Where is my Alice where did she disappear to. I looked around then went out the bar doors and there she was dancing as the rain hit her skin. Wow it was raining and how beautiful she looked in the rain. Rain drops falling all over her she was wet all over how much the beautiful dazing sight turned me on.

Her image made me feel so weak i have never felt that with anyone its such a scary but warming feeling. Its scary to know that this one person could have complete control of your life. Her presence was hypnotizing i know that i would always protect and never let anyone hurt i myself will never hurt her because though we just met i feel we are one. She is me and i am her we are each other and that's how it will be for eternity.

I ran to alice and picked her up over my head like an airplane. A smile broke from her face and beautiful child like laughter came from those angelic vocal cords of hers. I then put her down bowed before her and said:

"my immortal queen may i have this dance."

"why i would be honored to dance wit my beloved immortal king." she replied.

We then began to waltz under the rainfall with me leading. She spun so gracefully she looked like and angel. I don't understand how though we are intended to be evil blood sucking immortals this women still seemed like a heaven sent angel she couldn't be the work of evil. Though i thought of my self just as every one would think of a vampire as evil but that she could not be. She is nothing less then a goddess.

She pulled me running toward the village until she stopped in front of a small abandoned cottage. She began to speak.

_"This is where i lived as a human."_

_" My parents were killed along with my little brother but i was some what spared if you can count being an immortal spared. "_

_"When i realized what i was i went on a feeding frenzy i killed 12 people my first 6 days as a vampire."_

_" But one day i almost killed my grandmother looking for a meal i vowed that day that i would never taste human blood again."_

_" I had discovered early after my transformation that i had a gift,i could see the future and i had seen me hunting animals."_

_"I had decided that instead of killing innocent humans i would slaughter animals instead."_

_"I know you haven't been perfect i know you've killed many humans I've had many visions of you killing."_

_"But i dont care about that jasper you are my mate and i will help you convert to my ways."_

_"We have a eternity to practice jasper i don't expect perfection i love you."_

I looked at her in her beautiful golden eyes and said

_"Alice thank you for understanding my situation i would like to tell you my story so you can understand everything about me."_

_" I was turned by a women named maria who was starting a newborn army." _

_"I was a very highly skilled soldier so she planned to make me the leader of her newborns."_

_"I have the gift of controlling emotions, even as a human people were always happier around me."_

_"This gift as helped me survive and i am a grateful but it is much more of a curse."_

_"you see Alice there a down fall to my power aside from controlling emotions i can feel your emotions to."_

_"Everything i kill i can feel the emotions they have while im killing them the pain it kills me."_

_"I don't want to be a monster Alice i was never taught better but now that i have you I know can overcome my thirst for human blood."_

_"Are love is much more important then human blood Alice i can do this for you and for me."_

She looked at me with saddened eyes so i held her in my arms never wanting to let go wanting it to last forever.

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation problems im just not very good at that...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chpt 4**

** alice pov**

* * *

A feeling of sadness came upon me as i listened to jasper explain his life story. I now know why he always had a look of pain on his face in my visions. Its hurts to know that my jasper is put threw all that pain on a daily basis. As he embraced me i whispered in his ear

_" You don't have to worry any more jasper im hear now and I always will be."_

_" You are better then I could ever imagine your beyond perfect you could never be a monster."_

_" Now lets go hunt and you can try some animale blood."_

_"yes love that i will do."_ jasper reapeted.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my favorite hunting spot. He looked so vibrant hunting he was fast but still so graceful. He killed more animals then i could count. I tried making sure he was beyond full because i knew it would make resisting human blood easier. One thing was for sure we were going to have to stay away from humans for a while. I decided to take him to a old house between the trees on a high mountain. I had fixed it up previously because my visions had insured that me and jasper would have to stay here. Thats the best part about my visions i'm always prepared always thinking ahead.

I was prepared for the days to come, for the constant hunting. By the time he was stable enough to control his thirst a little all the animals on this mountain will be gone. for the first 14 days we hunted almost all day and night only stopping to talk and enjoy each others company. He was getting used to the taste i could tell. By day 23 he was cutting down his hunting and we were spending more time making love and talking. On day 26 we were sitting in front of a fire place talking about what are future plans will be when i was hit by a incredible vision:

I seen 5 extremely gorgeous vampires 2 females and 3 males with the nicest golden eyes just like mine. They were hunting animals just like i did. I would have to find them I recongnized some of there surroundings it looked like washington. I knew i had been there in my past but i can't remember much of my time there. I must of been human the last time i was there. When my vision was over jasper waited for me to tell him what i had seen. I started to explain:

_"It was amazing jasper i seen other vampires like me."_

_"I seen them hunting animals somewhere in washington there were 5 of them wit eyes the same color as mine."_

_"We must find them jasper so they can help with your transformation your eyes are turning golden."_

_"Maybe they can help us both we must get ready for a journey to Washington."_

Jasper replied "_Ok darling what do we have to do before we start our journey."_

_"Nothing really love we will leave as soon as soon as we have everything together."_

_"Bring everything you want to keep because were not coming back here."_i replied as i got up and searched for all the important things i would like to bring.

As soon as we were done we set off running to washington we will be there in no time a couple hours tops. Running with Jasper my Jasper was wonderful. We stopped every now and then to enjoy the surrounding of each different state it was beautiful. Being there in silence was peaceful. Sometimes it was like me and jasper had no need to talk all we had to do was look at eachother and we knew what the other was thinking. Maybe this is how it is with all mates. Its funny how through silence one can reveal so much.

Were close i can feel it my visions can see it. I already know these people will except us my visions make that clear. I know exactly what i am going to say and i know exactly how they"ll reply. The vampires in my visions seem so nice my visions tell me we will become part of there family. Im so happy for jasper i can see that he's going to be happy i know he'll feel like he finally belongs. This journey is made so easier because i have him just as well as he has me.

* * *

**_thanks for reading please review...this is my 1st fanficion story sorry about and grammar or punctuation problem im not very good at that:)**


	5. Chapter 5 meeting

alices pov

were so close i am so happy. I can smell them so they can probly smell me we would have to approach slow. one of thems a mind reader from what i seen maybe i can send a message threw my mind.

_we do not wish to cause any harm to yous we are here for help_

_"jasper baby i sent the mind reader a message they should know were coming lets approach slowly." i said_

_"ok no problem baby what ever you say goes." he replied with this beautiful sparkling smile._

we could see them now all 5 of them waiting patiently. i approached

_"hello im alice and this is my mate jasper we hunt animals just as yous do but jaspers new ive come for your help and i know you will except."_

_"I am physic so i already see what yous will say and thank you for letting us stay sorry edward but im taking your room." i said_

_"WHAT! no your not you cant just come here and take my room." he replied with an attitude._

_"well you see edward you will agree to this ive already seen it in my visions so you might as well jus give in now." i said with a smirk_

he was anout to reply when the leader carlisle spoke

"_yous may stay we would love an addition to our family , and my son edward she is physic so we might as well jus get along and let her have your room."_

_"Carlisle!" edward whined_

_"now now edward your to old to whine." rosalie chipped in_

_"FINE." he shouted_

_"its ok edward you will soon learn to love me like a little sister ive seen it." i said_

And with that he ran towards there house.

me and jasper introduced ourselves more to them i got along great with rose even though she kind og full of her self. Emmette feels like the big brother ive never had. carlisle is very father like and wise and esme is such a sweet mothering person. We headed to there beautiful cabin. When we got there edward had moved all his stuff out of his room i thought that was very sweet.

as he passed by me i said "_changed our mind have we decided to be welcoming now."_

_"yes alice im sorry about my behavior it was not very hospital of me or gentleman like." he replied politely_

I hugged him which he wasnt expecting but he excepted. Jasper then came in and introduced himself to edward. I know there going to get along well i can see it. i know im such a know it all but i cant help it. Seeing the future is so cool. I havent had a real family in so long ive learned to love each and every one of them before we met. I know plenty about them threw my visions. I guess is time to make all my visions come true first i need to find rose.

I can smell her close by i think she might be in the living room. Operation make rose my best friend in affect. I walked into the living room and there she is sitting watching tv.

"_hey rose I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me to umm equip me and Jaspers room?" i said _

"_shopping really you speak my language I would love to, let me go tell em." She said running off to find emmette._

"_Jasper baby im going shopping with Rose for our room have fun with your new brothers." I said knowing fully he would hear me._

"_kay babe knock yourself out."jasper replied_

On that note Rose walked in

"_Esmes coming with us she loves interior design."rose said just like I new she would_

"_o yay the more the merrier now were is are mother."i said with a smile_

Right then Esme came in with the brightest smile ive ever seen

"_Im right here lovely daughters." She replied_

I giggle already knowing the reaction i was going to get from her they already love me i know it im kind of hard not to love im tiny and nice. We walked outside to the car Esme was driving.

"_I know this great place for beds and other room items but of course you probly already know that."Esme said in an embarrased tone._

"_yupp your right and i know exactly what well get it'll make this trip a little quicker to get back to our men." I said with a smile. _Rose and esme giggled.

We got to the store hurried and picked a huge gorgeous bed and a couple of side tables and a dresser. Esme said shell make me a huge walk in closet like Roses im excited. Guess we can go clothes shopping now i'll cordinate outfits for everyone.. Yay


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight character stephenie meyers does and shes **

** a wonderful writed she ispires me **

**Chpt 6**

**While the girls are away the boys will play!**

**Jasper's pov**

alice just left the house man i miss her i thought to myself.

"_woah there Jasper a little clingy are you." Edward said _

_dammit i forgot he read minds i'll give him something to read._

_"mind reader boy brace yourself." i said _

I started to think of the first night i met alice

"_Oh please stop thinking your going to fry my brain."edward whined_

_"Like you wouldnt like to look at my ali shes gorgeous."i replied_

_"Well i dont want to see my new lil sis having sex. Thats just wrong man."Edward said trying to use this centuries lingo._

_"aww well isnt that sweet your new sister huh so i guess that mean im your new brother."I said_

_"of course your pretty cool another brother to our clan wont hurt." he said with a smile_

_"Emmett get down here and get aquanted with our new brother." he yelled_

Im a matter of second emmett was down stairs with all kids of balls; football, soccerball, basketball, golfball, volleyball. I guess were playing ball.

"you guessed right brother were playing ball, well emmetts version of ball."edward answered my thought

"You'll love emmett ball we'll take it easy on you since your new and all now lets go bond."Emmett said with a evil smirk

In that second carlisle walked in the room

"Did i hear some talk about emmett ball."carlisle said

"yes you did dad now come on time to show our new brother and your new son how we ball around here." emmett replied

we headed for the backyard. Which by the way is huge.

"first game is emmett golf ball, Edward explain the rules."emmet said

"Ok, well there are 3 holes one is 1 mile away two is 2 miles away and three is 3 miles away. You must hit 1 ball into each hole in 1 minute. Then we race to each hole to see if you made it." Edward explained.

"ok sounds simple now were our the holes."i asked

"well show you right this way son." Carlisle said. I Smiled, I can't even remember ever having a dad that was too long ago.

They showed me each hole then we raced back home game on...

the results of the game was i made all 3 holes so did edward and carlisle and emmett made 2 the 3rd one went way far into the next state i think his power might be strength and edward won the races he's the fastest vampire ive ever seen.

The rest of the time we played football basket ball and volleyball. My favorite was volleyball because are playing field was huge and with super vampire speed it was easy to get to the balls unless of course emmett spiked it. With the stregth he has we struck oil with each spike..

"time to go in guys i hear are ladies coming." Said carlisle

We rushed into the house full of dirt, leaves and oil.

As soon as the girls came in esme had a fit.

"what are you boys doing in my beautiful house with all that filth attached to you, i suggest you's go clean up now, and yous better not have messed up my garden or you'll be planting me a new 1." She said

"yes mom." We all said in unision which made her smile like no tomorrow

"wheres carlisle." She said we all shrugged

He walked in seconds later clean as a whistle. We all looked at him astonished

"What, I know my wife well enough to know she likes her house clean and her man clean." He said with a smile

"you know me so well darling." Esme said then kissed him lightly

"well lets get to it boys go shower." Esme said

I was planning on a quick shower but alice decided to join so it took a little longer.

After the shower aliced showed me everything she got us. Alice got about 1000 different shirts, pants, and shoes. She has such good taste she keeps me up to date on my fashion so i don't look like a clown. Thats exactly why i love her so much she keeps me together. The great thing about alice is she's always cheerful and happy i feel so good around her and the love she have's for me is beyond any emotion ive ever felt before. My world was so dark before she came my own personal sun in the sky the only light i have ever seen in this dark world of being immortal.

"Jasper what are you thinking about you seem so spaced out." Alice said

"I was actually thinkin about you and how happy you make me." I answered she smiled even before i finished my sentence my litle phsyic fairy.

"ohh jazz your so sweet." She said as she stood on her tippytoes nd kissed my lips

"yumm your lip taste like fresh strawberries." I said while i kissed her lips some more the taste was addicting and it mad her lip vibrant and pink. Though im a vampire i still can tell human taste by the smell.

"it my new lip balm i made it myself with fresh strawberries and cherries, it makes me look more human." Alice squeled excited.

"it does love, but your beautiful no matter what and you that very well." I said smirking

"jazz if i was human i would blush you know how to make a girl get weak in the knees." She said smiling like a innocent shy school girl. Gosh she was beautiful all the dirty things i would like to do to her. I guess she seen the future because withing 2 second she pounced on me like a wild cat.

"ohh jazz that vision just turned me on your such a bad boy." She moaned as she kissed me passionately and roughly.

"my little vixen im not a bad boy im a dirty boy with very dirty things in mind." I whispered in her ear

I then threw her on the bed and ripped her clothes from her body. I kissed and suck on every body part i could find. She so soft and perfectly shaped. I started kissing lower until i can to her beautiful female flower. I sucked and licked between her folds. She was moaning loadly i could imagine everyone could here us.

She turned me over and started to ride me and scream my name. I knew she was close we were mates everytime we have had sex weve alwaysz finished at the same time. That turns me on so much knowing we satisfy eachother that we are connected to eachother so much. We both moaned in climax. She kissed me and layed next to me.

"i love you darling your all i live for." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forhead

"as i live only for you as well my lover husband and friend." She said and kissed my lips

* * *

** Thanks for reading this chapter.. A reminder yous are my inspiration to write so the more reviews i get the faster the chapters**

** will come up. Im actually writing a couple of stories on paper i dont want to keep yous waiting so i wont post those until there complete.**

**I love to write i wish i could live in a book sometimes im to busy readin to write im such a bookworm.**


End file.
